DiaRangers
by The Diaries Guild
Summary: When the powerful entity, Merry Mei Mo'Malley, threatens to bring her own brand of order to Earth and The City of Fiction, it's up to the ancient Lord Archive to bring forth the DiaRangers. Recently Added : Episode 2
1. Episode 1 : Recruitment

DiaRangers  
  
created by The Diaries Guild  
  
Disclaimer : Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is owned by Saban. Digimon is owned by Toei. All other personages are owned by their respective owners.  
  
*******  
  
Episode 1 : Recruitment  
  
*******  
  
The man known as Canis Black woke up and wished he didn't. The oblivion he had felt was much more pleasant than the piercing white light that seemed like two red hot pokers on his retinas. All he could remember was being on his computer, in a chat room, and then there was this weird psychedelic light. hell, it was like a flash of black, not the ultraviolet black light, but light that was actually BLACK. And then.  
  
He then realized that he was NOT in his room and that the surroundings were completely unfamiliar. It was a simple room, cut stone walls with odd runes covering the floor, ceiling, and walls. And weirdest of all, he was not alone.  
  
Three other people, from mid teens to early twenties were sprawled, unconscious, on the floor, in seemingly uncomfortable positions. All were breathing. Weirder still was a fourth young man was awake, kneeling in front of one of the stones, attempting to read the runes.  
  
"Now THESE seem to be similar to Asian characters, yet seems to blend with the cuneiform and hieroglyphics seamlessly. Was the carver bilingual? Perhaps a word in one language substituted for another." The young man seemed intent on his work. He was shy of six feet tall by a few inches, but his hiking boots boosted him to nearly six feet even. His khaki pants seemed to be offset by the forest green shirt he wore, along with the green biker's gloves on both hands. He adjusted his glasses, and stared at the walls with hazel eyes, and ran his other hand through his dark brown hair. He had a round face, and seemed a lot like a younger child, if not for the long sideburns and goatee he sported.  
  
"What are you doing?" Canis asked the man, who jumped nearly five feet.  
  
"Ah, you're awake! Good, I was starting to wonder when one of you'd wake up!" He seemed happy, rubbing his hands in a nervous manner.  
  
"Are you the one who did this to us?" he gestured to the unconscious teens next to him.  
  
The man in green shook his head, "Nope, I'm in the same boat as you. I just woke up forty-five minutes before you did, and I had very little to do but worry about where the hell I was. I've been trying to interpret what the hell these runes mean just to keep from dying of boredom."  
  
Canis raised an eyebrow, "Do you normally study hieroglyphs?"  
  
"Nope, hell I'm worse off than I started," he started laughing, then groaned and put his head in his hands, "What the hell is going on here?! I go out for a hike, I go to work, I come home, chat with some online friends, then POOF! There's a flash of green light, and when I wake up, I'm in a strange room with four sleeping people!"  
  
Canis was unsure of what to say, until he picked up on something, "Chat?! Were you in a chat room when the light hit you?!"  
  
The green man nodded, "Yeah. You were too?"  
  
"Yes." He thought for a moment, "What's your screenname?"  
  
"I usually go by griffinguy24."  
  
Canis's jaw dropped open, "You're Ryan Griffin?!"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
He pointed to himself, "I'm Canis Black."  
  
Ryan Griffin got to his feet, "Canis?! That's you?!" Canis nodded, "Dude, I had no idea what you might look like and you STILL don't look like I'd have expected."  
  
Canis rubbed the back of his head, disturbing his ponytail of brown hair. He stood just over six feet, and in his boots, he was taller than Ryan. He was clad in black pants, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, which, he realized, he was not wearing before.  
  
He looked at Ryan with his blue eyes, "Were you wearing that when you were back home?"  
  
Ryan shook his head, "Nope. Guess you weren't in your outfit either?"  
  
Canis shook his head, and a groan signified that another of their companions was awake.  
  
Ryan shook his head, "Good thing the time lapse is shorter," he said, as they went to check their companion. He was slightly shorter then either of them, wearing white and blue tennis shoes, long blue shorts, a white shirt, and an open long-sleeved denim blue shirt. He had short brown hair, sideburns and fuzz on his chin (although neither as long or as prominent as Ryan's). He opened his grayish blue eyes and looked at Canis, then at Ryan.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me," he said in an English accent, his eyes glaring at them.  
  
"Easy man, we're all in the same boat. We were just concerned for your well being. Plus there's not a lot to do here," Ryan gestured to the empty room.  
  
Canis laughed, "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Canis Black."  
  
"Ryan Griffin."  
  
The boy got to his feet, "You HAVE to be fucking with me."  
  
"Guess you were in the chat too. And you are.?" Ryan ventured.  
  
"Misc666," the boy answered.  
  
Ryan went smacked his forehead, "Dagh! I should've guessed from your accent"  
  
Canis chuckled, "Well, we're not sure how this'll go. Hopefully the other two will wake up soon and whoever decided to pull this crap will tell us why he decided to pull it."  
  
The younger boy simply went over to one of his sleeping companions and began kicking him.  
  
Ryan moved to stopped Misc, then stopped himself, "I suppose that none of us are injured."  
  
Canis rose an eyebrow at that.  
  
Ryan shook his head, "I had no idea if any of you guys were injured in whatever it was that got us here. If you had a spinal injury or something, jostling you could've killed you."  
  
Canis looked at the way Misc was kicking their companion, "I am SO glad you woke up first."  
  
Finally the boy rustled, "I'm up, I'm up. Geez, what's going on?" the young man asked, struggling to his feet. He was the tallest of the group, with a medium build. He had longish dark brown hair and auburn eyes. He was wearing yellowish khaki pants, like Ryan, a white shirt, and an open yellow jacket.  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"For your first question, we're not sure. The second, I'm Canis Black."  
  
"Ryan Griffin."  
  
The boy in blue stopped nudging their last companion, "Jon, a.k.a. Misc666."  
  
The man in yellow stared, "Wow. I'm Rocker Starlight."  
  
Ryan shook his head, "Figures." He then looked at his last companion, who Misc kept nudging, "I'm assuming that since she's a girl, that she'd be Lady Iapetus. You know, considering she's the only female of our little author group."  
  
Canis nodded, and Misc yelped as the last member of their little group awoke and promptly smacked Misc's shins when he was kicking her, "Leeme alone." she mumbled, until she realized what had happened,  
  
"Where am I?!" she yelled, "Who are you?!"  
  
Canis held up his hands at the screaming brunette, "Cool your jets, we're just as clueless as you are. We were in his chat room, when suddenly this flash of light hit us."  
  
She looked at him, "You were there?"  
  
"Yup. I'm Canis, and these guys are Ryan, Rocker, and Misc. I assume you're Iap?"  
  
The girl nodded, then look a her clothes, "Some pervert decide to play dress up with us?" She gestured to her pink shirt and jeans, "Ugh, why'd they decide to give me pink?!"  
  
"Same reason they gave me yellow," Rocker regarded his yellow jacket with a degree of disgust.  
  
Ryan paced around for a bit, "Well, at least now we're all awake. Maybe we'll all be able to-" He leaned against a wall, and it glowed a luminescent green color and disappeared, revealing a white expanse. He stood in shock, "I have NO idea how that happened."  
  
Canis looked at him, then began touching the other three walls, provoking no response. He tried the floor, no response. Finally, he ventured the ceiling, which in turn burst into the odd black light and revealed white expanse beyond them.  
  
The other three repeated the measure, Misc's wall breaking up in a flash of blue, Rocker's a flash of yellow, and Iap's a flash of pink. After only the floor was left, it began glowing red with a dying light, like a flashlight on its last legs, and the white expanse swirled and transformed into a high tech chamber, with a strange white glass globe on one end and a long tube on the other. There were tons of switchboards and meters on the boards, all for a function that could have been anyone's guess. Ryan went over to take a closer look at one of the terminals.  
  
"Spirits and sorcerers! Don't touch those!" from another section of the chamber came, of all things, a robot. It looked rather humanoid, aside from the emerald plating, the visible circuitry, the head shaped like a flying saucer, with sensor lights pacing back and forth.  
  
"Hells bells!" Ryan flew backwards, landed on his ass, and scooted backwards.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Canis stepped forward in wonderment.  
  
"My name is Kyle, well technically Kyle-5 considering this is the fifth robot body I've been in since my real body's death. Anyway, those controls measure magical energies. It's really important that they don't break."  
  
Ryan got up and nodded slowly, "Are you the one that brought us here?"  
  
Kyle shook his head, "No, I'm merely a servant to-"  
  
"To me," a voice interrupted, and all five turned their heads to look at the tube, for appearing in it, in a grainy picture, was what appeared to be a human head. It wore a helmet, like a Middle Age knight, with what appeared to be a bull's horns protruding where the ears should be. Worst of all was that the face was completely shadowed, as black as pitch, aside from the glowing fire red eyes like coals embers, complete with red smoke coming from them.  
  
For a while, none of those present said anything. Then one broke the silence.  
  
"Cool!" Misc said.  
  
The being chuckled, "I think I'm going to like you. As you may have guessed, I am the one who called you here. The stones were a method of determining whether or not you possessed the abilities that I require."  
  
Ryan tentatively raised his hand, "Uh, pardon my rudeness, but who are you and will whatever you called us here for cost us our souls?"  
  
The being seemed to raise one eyebrow despite having no visible eyebrows, "Second question: No. First question: I am a wizard known as Lord Archive. I was big time back a couple of millennia. Long story short, I was facing this witch and I managed to imprison her, but she trapped me in this time warp dimension. I'm immortal, never aging, but I can't interact with this dimension at all except through this display."  
  
"Are you even human? What's with the horns and no discernible face?" Ryan asked  
  
"I am a human, by biological standards. For my face, this is a form I was forced to take after a nasty run in with a few spell components. Looking upon my true face would cause your eyes to explode and various components of your brain to liquefy. And these aren't horns. They're dragon fangs. Killed the dragon myself," Lord Archive smiled, showing gleaming silver sharp teeth.  
  
"And the eyes?" Ryan asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.  
  
Archive seemed to shrug, "Once I realized I had a look going I just went for it."  
  
Canis shoved Ryan to the back, "As fascinating as this is, I would like an explanation as to why we are here."  
  
Archive grinned and nodded, "Of course. The witch that zapped me in here? Well, she and her cronies are free again, and they're up to no good. I called you here to warn you."  
  
Rocker raised an eyebrow, "You put a lot of effort into this if it was just to warn us."  
  
Archive nodded, "I am a being of great power, but even my power has its limits. Back when I was in my prime, I discovered a way to allow ordinary non-magical humans to become warriors of great power, to call upon spirits inside of them to battle those who would enslave them, allow them to become guardians. Wardens. Rangers."  
  
The group took this in, with varying reactions. Misc rose an eyebrow and held a bemused smirk. Ryan's eyes shone a bit with anticipation. Canis stroked his chin. Rocker leaned back against a terminal, showing no outward reaction. Iapetus chose to vocalize her views.  
  
"That is corny beyond belief."  
  
The group chuckled a bit, Archive included, and Archive spoke again, "Indeed. I was a bit idealistic in those days. Nevertheless, it was effective. I chose six young people to become my Rangers and fight the witch. After the battle that imprisoned me, the power of one of the Rangers was lost to me, but I kept the powers of the remaining five. This day, I have chosen you to become my Rangers and protect your world."  
  
The five humans looked at each other.  
  
"Us?" Canis asked, "You chose US to be superheroes?"  
  
"I have read your online works and studied your chats. You five are resourceful, open-minded, suitable candidates for my purposes. I chose my original Rangers by reading their diaries, the thoughts that they reveal when they fear no retribution. You five meet the same criteria they did, and as such, you shall become the second generation of DiaRangers!"  
  
At that proclamation, some snickers were present.  
  
"I can IMAGINE the awful diarrhea puns we'd have to hear for this."  
  
Archive fumed, "You DARE poke fun?! I chose the five of you out of all the living humans on Earth and you dare mock this privilege?"  
  
Rocker chuckled, "Apologies, but it IS a humorous name. Plus. I mean, you're the floating disembodied demon head, but this seems really tough to believe."  
  
Archive seemed to smirk, "Well, then, take a look behind you."  
  
The five did so, to find that the globe opposite the display tube was playing a scene, on the moon, three misshapen creatures building a palace on the moon in under five minutes.  
  
"These are the creatures that threaten your future: The witch known as Merry Mei Mo'Malley and her two stooges Reff Rimoy and Tob Tulcholz. The three of them are rebuilding their old headquarters by editing the timestream," he let the five watch these creatures and the power they possessed, "Do you still disbelieve?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Archive sighed, "Then you leave me with no choice. I cannot, however, let you go away unprotected," In a flash of light, five belt buckles appeared in each person's hand, "They will respond to your spirits. If you accept their power, they with allow you to morph into a DiaRanger. Otherwise. I have nothing more for you. Leave if you wish."  
  
Canis asked, "How DO we leave."  
  
Archive grinned, and a door slid open, "Don't let it hit you on the way out."  
  
Canis boggled, "What about that painful yet efficient flash of light?"  
  
Archive shook his head, "I never said I had to be nice."  
  
The five kids left, completely unceremoniously.  
  
Kyle-5 shook his head, "By the six powers, this was a disaster."  
  
Archive shook his head, "No Kyle, we still have time yet."  
  
Kyle boggled, "But they rejected your offer."  
  
Archive smiled, "They'll come around once they realize the severity of the situation. And if not," Archive sighed, "Then they would have made poor Rangers anyway."  
  
Meanwhile, the fivesome found themselves stranded in the middle of an unrecognizable desert.  
  
Canis's eyes bugged out, "Maybe we should've given the floating head the benefit of the doubt."  
  
******  
  
"So...."  
  
Reff Rimoy and Tob Tulcholz looked at each other as the witch, Merry Mei Mo'Malley who stood up from peering at her computer screen. "Archive has chosen the five for his DiaRangers. No, this won't do. This won't do at all. I cannot correct reality if they are in my way. Reff!"  
  
"Yes, my queen?" Reff Rimoy was a tall misshapen man with a shadowy clock barely covering a multi-colored pastel suit. He also carried a sword that looked like a giant heart on one end with a blade stuck to it.  
  
"Accompany a group of Dubbies," Merry Mei said, sitting down on her large throne. "Archive's naughtiness will not go unpunished. Oh, no it won't." Her smile turned sickeningly cute.  
  
Around the throne room, several creatures in bright cheerful colors appeared. They were hunched over slightly, with stone faces colored in rainbows, as with the rest of their bodies in uniform stripes of green, yellow, pink and blue. The giggled happily as they awaited the command.  
  
"Now go!" Merry Mei commanded.  
  
*******  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Canis griped loudly into the desert.  
  
"I'd say butt fucking egypt," replied Misc, folding his arms.  
  
"It's hot," remarked Rocker.  
  
"No shit," replied Iapetus. "So, where to, oh mighty Naturalist?"  
  
Ryan scowled as he looked around the area. It was nothing but badlands and desert for a good while. Scrambling up to the top of a formation that looked sturdy enough, he peered out. "We're near mountians, but that looks like a good walk. I'd say head towards the forest just way over that-a-way."  
  
There was general grumblings but they returned to the slow heat driven plodding towards the forest in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, the air was rent with the skrrzzch of teleportation as creatures flashed into existance around them. Leading them was the golden warrior, Reff Rimoy who shouted, "Go! Make them hurt!"  
  
The Dubbies gurgled and giggled before launching themselves at the five.  
  
Canis ducked the first strike and delivered a powerful kick into the stomach of the on rushing Dubbie.  
  
"What the hell are these things?!" He cried, getting manhandled as he was propelled sideways by a fierce kick.  
  
"I have no idea!" shouted Misc as he swung one over his shoulder and stomped down on it. It didn't get up but two more arrived in its' wake.  
  
Iapetus ducked, weaved and tried to get out of the way. "They look like Putties, from the Power Rangers TV show!"  
  
"Just great," grumbled Ryan as he backed up, nearly bowling Rocker over. "Are we getting anywhere with this?" He punched and kicked, but winced at the toughness of the Dubbie armor.  
  
"Not really." Rocker ducked, grabbed a rock and slammed it over the head of the nearby Dubbie. The foot soldier went down like a sack of potatoes. "They're kinda vulnerable to head shots."  
  
Canis rammed two into the wall of a rock formation but was shoved into the wall and his head was repeatedly banged against it. Bracing himself against the wall, he pushed outwards, shoving the Dubbie who had a hold onto his head into solid rock. It whimpered and burst into sparkles. "Hit them hard! They'll break apart! WHOA!" Two more tried to use his head as a battering ram and he weaved out of their paths.  
  
"Easier said than done, Canis!" shouted Ryan.  
  
********  
  
"Aw, shit! They're getting mangled out there, Archive!" Kyle-5 announced.  
  
"I see," said Archive, his eyes narrowing. "Let us hope, they will allow the Power to become one with them. Otherwise all is lost."  
  
******  
  
Misc joined the others backed against the wall as he puffed tiredly. "Any bright ideas?" he asked Canis who was gasping beside him.  
  
"I can think of one," said Canis, grabbing the Morpher from his belt.  
  
Ryan looked skeptical but the onrush of Dubbies who decided to draw weapons out of subspace made his decision. He reached for his morpher and the words came instinctively.  
  
"POWER OF HENTAI!"  
  
"DiaRanger Pink! Power of the Rabbit!" Iapetus was clothed in an almost solid pink spandex outfit with white highlights around the boots, chest and her helmet was styled like a rabbit, including bunny ears. She also had a skirt on her outfit.  
  
"DiaRanger Yellow! Power of the Wyvern!" Likewise, Rockers outfit was solid, but in yellow spandex with the similar white highlights and his helmet was styled like a drake.  
  
"DiaRanger Blue! Power of the Cthulhu!" Misc's outfit was a deep dark blue spandex with white on it. His helmet was styled like an unspeakable horror.  
  
"DiaRanger Green! Power of the Jaguar!" A deep forest green was Ryan's spandex outfit and his helmet had a distinct Jaguar motif to it.  
  
"DiaRanger Black! Power of the Wolf!" Canis outfit was a deep dark black spandex that seemed to suck up the light around him. His helmet was a bit fancier, and sported a wolf helmet.  
  
"DiaRangers!" The five exclaimed, dropping into poses.  
  
Reff Rimoy was not impressed. "Get them!"  
  
"PenBlades!" Five pens were extended into blades and they ran into the battle, hacking and slashing.  
  
Yellow and Pink fought back to back as they kicked and punched like a whirlwind. Many of the Dubbies exploded into sparkles with the power of the attacks. Iapetus' "Die die die die die!" chant was helping the Dubbies decision not to attack them.  
  
Blue, Black and Green were taking on three fronts, at times getting into each others way but other times, helping each other as their attacks landed on the enemy. Black charged up his Animal Saber and did a spiral cut that slashed several into two pieces. Both halves exploded into brilliant sparkles.  
  
"Jaguar Animal Rush!" Green Ranger called out, flashing into a speedy attack as he zoomed in and out of the attacking enemies. They froze and exploded into sparkles.  
  
"Sonic Wolf Howl!" Black Rangers' Wolf ears on his helmet raised and he thrust out his hands in a claw strike. The amps howled to life and they ripped several to shreds.  
  
"Cthulhu Tentacle Strike!" The shadows came to life under Blue Ranger and they pierced the chests of the oncoming attackers. They too exploded into sparkles.  
  
"Wyvern Fire!" A stream of fire burst from Yellow Rangers' mouthpiece, alighting several on fire. Quick slashes later, and they collapsed and exploded.  
  
"Bunny PUMMEL!" Giant weapons of mass destruction appeared around Iapetus as she grabbed the arsenal and locked on. "Later," she remarked, pulling the trigger.  
  
In the silence of the explosion, Reff Rimoy wailed, "I'm BLIND! I'll get you next time, DiaRangers, and all those flashing spots before my eyes too!" He then vanished into a cloud of dust.  
  
"That was cool!" Misc yelled as he detransformed.  
  
"What?" shouted Rocker.  
  
"It was really cool!" shouted Canis.  
  
"What did you say?" shouted Ryan.  
  
"We should get back to Archive's place!" Iapetus shouted, trying to be heard.  
  
*******  
  
"How could you be defeated by mere humans?" Exclaimed Merry Mei. She was quite upset with the loss of the day. "We can't be stopped! Not now!"  
  
"My queen," said Tob. Tob was a creature in old work clothing. "It is a mere set back."  
  
"Well see that it won't be just a mere setback next time!" Merry Mei drummed her nails on the armrest. "I can't have that world stay the same. It must be reshaped into something better! Something more.... fitting."  
  
Evil laughter followed.  
  
******  
  
"You did well today DiaRangers, but there will be more challenges ahead." rumbled Archive.  
  
"Hold on," said Canis, folding his arms. "There's more of those suckers out there?"  
  
"Yes," said Archive. "Merry Mei has many Dubbies at her disposal. As well as Reff who is an excellent strategist and their monster maker, Tob. It will be a hard battle. Do you accept the conditions of the fight?"  
  
"So we have to choose between these powers and a normal life?" Iapetus scowled. "Doesn't seem like a good choice right now."  
  
"I'm in," said Ryan, startling all of them. "I think we need to stop this witch from destroying this world."  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Rocker. "I guess saving the world can't be too bad, right?"  
  
Misc smirked. "I'm in. I LIKE my power animal." The four chuckled and Archive's teeth were bared in a silver smirk.  
  
"I guess I'm in as well," Canis said with a shrug. "Someone has to keep the others in line."  
  
"And you think you can?" Iapetus jibed. "Aw well, I guess I'm in as well."  
  
"Very well. I bestow upon you the official title of DiaRangers. You may want to keep your identities a secret and overusing your powers can't be too benificial." Archive seemed to shrug even with the absence of shoulders. "I put too many restrictions on my old team. It was amazing they didn't get squashed."  
  
"Well, just as a reference," said Rocker, "my name is Eric. Eric Hibbs."  
  
"Jon, as you know," said Misc.  
  
"Ryan Griffin is my name, as far as I'm concerned," said Ryan, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Canis Black," said Canis, folding his arms.  
  
"Kim... Kim Gyorkos." said Iapetus reluctantly.  
  
"Then it's settled. I will teleport you to the outskirts of The City of Fiction. I have a residence set up for all of you, and computer access as well. No sense letting those creative minds go to waste." Archive smirked. "You're relocating. This might sting a bit."  
  
In a flash of light, five pillars of black, green, blue, yellow and pink flashed out of the Command Center.  
  
*******  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Why 'Power of Hentai'  
  
Hentai means to transform/change as well as pervert. The double meaning was used in Ranma 1/2 as why Akane kept calling Ranma a 'hentai.' Hentai also happens to be written with the kanji for 'strange' and 'brain.'  
  
DiaRangers is a Power Rangers parody story, written by Diaries Authors using Digimon Influences. In short, it's supposed to be silly, greatly over powered, and breaking about 100 Power Ranger rules in the process. Have fun reading.  
  
Credit goes to Ryan Griffin and Shaun Garin for writing the story, Lord Archive for editing the story and the rest of the Diaries Crew who put their input into the story to make this all possible by building the foundations of the DiaRanger universe. 


	2. Episode 2 : Life Or A Reasonable Facimil...

DiaRangers  
  
created by The Diaries Guild  
  
Disclaimer : Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is owned by Saban. Digimon is owned by Toei. All other personages are owned by their respective owners.  
  
Episode 2 : Life Or A Reasonable Facimile Of It  
  
Daybreak in the City of Fiction. A pleasant place to live, if one can discount the rampant wierdness of the area. Much like a city of old, it sported a modern area, with a little Chinatown and a harbor district. Presumably, it's near California, because of the sparkling ocean beside it, but who knows, because there's a desert on the other side, forests and mountians.  
  
On this day, one would see a medium sized house, built for six people, if not five were living in it. The paticular morning however, had Ryan Griffin cooking in the kitchen. The sizzle of batter poured into a waffle maker could be heard as the whoosh of heat on liquid could be heard.  
  
In the living room, Canis who had awoken early despite misgivings of sleeping not in his own bed, was flicking through the early morning news and other assorted shows. He yawned mightily as he flicked past the early morning cartoons and settled on turning the tv off. "Boring."  
  
There was a tremendous yawn from the hallway as Eric shuffled in, looking bleary but dressed. There was a general concensus that the guys would be dressed in the morning. If Kim had to see the morning wood, she would personally remove it with a chainsaw. The boys had grunted and there was a general crossing of legs. "Morning," he grumbled, shuffling into the living room and flopping on the couch.  
  
Canis grunted his good morning as he said, "Ryan is cooking."  
  
"Good," replied Eric. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his yellow t-shirt in disgust. "Did you realize that we can't seem to wear our colors even when sleeping?"  
  
Canis snorted. "Tell me about it." He was already dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. "It just felt alien and strange not to wear our colors."  
  
"Talking about colors?" The boys turned to see Jon leaning on the wall. He was dressed in blue shorts and a blue wife beater. Obviously sleeping clothing since they were rumpled as hell. "Waiting for Ryan to finish cooking?"  
  
"Yeah. Have a seat." Jon flopped down into the overstuffed easy chair and sighed.  
  
Eric looked at him and smirked. "I'd thought you would have been fast asleep, being from England."  
  
"Not really," said Jon with a grin. "This is what, one in the afternoon for me?"  
  
Ryan poked his head into the living room and said, "Breakfast is on. Anyone want to risk waking up Kim?"  
  
Canis made a grumbling sound. "She said, and I quote : 'The guy who pokes his head into my room gets his thing removed'. I'm not risking it."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes as he headed back into the kitchen. "Just rap on the door and tell her that breakfast is ready."  
  
After a short scuffle with an irate Iapetus, Eric and Kim were seated at the table, eating. Eric looked a bit dizzy and Jon and Canis were laughing at them. Ryan rolled his eyes and continued into his food.  
  
Kim poked at her food and said, "So, what are we going to do? We don't know this city very well."  
  
"We're all still in school, right?" said Ryan. "My program's not found in most colleges but I was able to find one at, what was the name? Ah yes, Plot Device University. I'm sure we can get Archive to hack us in."  
  
"Argh, school? When we're saving the world?" exclaimed Eric.  
  
"It's better than nothing," said Jon. He then made a face. "I'm going to have trouble not sleeping through the classes."  
  
Canis' brow then furrowed in thought. "Hey guys, there was six of us in the chat room, right?"  
  
Kim nodded and then munched on a piece of waffle. "Yeah, there was all of us and Shaun. Ryu and Tatsu haven't been online today."  
  
"But Shaun was in the chat room when the light hit," said Jon, noticing where the conversation was going. "You think he should be here too?"  
  
There was a pause and a vocal "Naaaaah," from the whole group. Ryan chuckled. "Shaun's probably too happy and fun loving for Archive to pick up."  
  
"Yeah," said Eric with a grin. "He'd make a lousy DiaRanger."  
  
"Ryu and Tatsu on the other hand would make good DiaRangers," said Kim. "They could adjust to our standards."  
  
"Probably not Tatsu. What about Blitz?" asked Canis. "He could have become one. Archive did say there was a sixth power out there."  
  
"Maybe," replied Jon. "He's got so much net troubles recently, it's not even funny."  
  
"All of our computers have problems," said Ryan, poking Jon with his fork. "C'mon, almost all of us have random restarts and stuff. And Akino can't join in on AIM chats since she doesn't have AIM."  
  
Eric moaned as he hung his head. "Man, Akino would have been a better choice as a Yellow Ranger."  
  
"Feeling like your manhood is threatened, eh Eric?" quipped Jon as Eric gave him a death glare. Jon then poked Canis' food with his own fork.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion in the form of an angry Black Ranger. "DON'T TOUCH THE FOOD!"  
  
"Oh dearie, dearie dear, this shall not do at all. That naughty, naughty widdle wizard made a BIG oopsie..." said a female figure dressed in a bright and cheery dress and a very stereotyped witch's hat.  
  
"Don't worry, my queen! We'll deal with those rejects from a crayon factory! When we're through, their wrappers will be torn and their points'll be all worn down!" a tall misshapen figure with a shadowy cloak clashing with a pastel outfit and a sword with a heart design in the hilt said.  
  
"Oh, and YOU would be possibly able to do so, Reff Rimoy? I mean, you were pathetic out there, even with the help of those Dubbies I created for you. I mean, really, how did you manage to mess it up if you were in command of MY perfectly created foot soldiers?" said a man in amazingly plain and dusty brown robes.  
  
"Pefect? Tob, those Dubbies looked like you bought them in the clearance bin at Walmart! They were so pathetic they couldn't beat an old rag!"  
  
"Oh, boys. Fighting is bad! You could give each other owies! Then I'd have to send you to time out. Now, will you behave?" The witch put her hands on her hips and looked like a mom scolding her children.  
  
"Of course not, Queen Merry Mei," Both Reff and Tob said in unison, obviously shaken.  
  
"Oh, goodie! Now, let's sit down and think of a way to make those naughty, bad DiaRangers go away!"  
  
"Well, my queen, why don't you just kick up a spell and make their DiaRanger powers leave faster than a hobo that found a ham sandwich?" Reff asked.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could, but Archive was such a stupid meanie head that he made them immune to my magic. Oh! Archive and his naughty little fanfiction writers!" Merry Mei huffed. Her pink cat nuzzled up against her and she picked it up, "Oh, Plotty, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Reff stood up suddenly, "That's it, my queen! We could fight fire with fire and bad writer with bad writer!"  
  
Merry Mei's eyes brightened, "Oh? Tell me!"  
  
Reff continued, "Well, how's about we find ourselves another fanfiction writer! There has to be one around that can write a character that makes a punch from Superman look like a tap on the shoulder! Then, Tob here'll make a monster outta him or her, and they'll slice, dice, and make Julienne fries out of the DiaRangers!"  
  
Tob preened, "I do say that that plan sounds like something that I might dream up. And there's nothing on this world that I can't make much, much better!"  
  
Reff said, "Exactly. By the way, who's Julie Ann and what do her fries taste like?"  
  
Merry Mei clapped, "Wonderful idea Reffery! I'll go look for one right now!" Within seconds of turning to her computer, she said, "Oh, I found a PERFECT one!"  
  
Reff looked over, "Really! That was faster than a starving squirrel on a shiny new peanut!"  
  
"This little author made a character that's strong, that's pretty, good natured, never naughty, and she's so very nice that the main character of the series falls in love with her at first sight!" Merry Mei gushed.  
  
"These reviews are worse than cheddar cheese ice cream, though! What's a Mary Sue?"  
  
"Oh, some mean people were just jealous of her amazing character! Mary Sue sounds like an appropriate name, though. It's nice and pretty! What do you think, my kitty?" The cat made no movement, which Merry Mei interpreted as a positive response.  
  
"Hey, my queen, you're a poet and didn't know it! You made a rhyme in no time!" Reff mused, happy at his discovery.  
  
"Tob, fetch the author named Gatomon67 and we'll make her into the first Mary Sue Monster!" she began giggling helplessly.  
  
"I am going to KILL Ryan for this," grumbled Canis as he shambled through the hallways of Plot Device University. "School is something to do. Bah."  
  
Eric stole a glance over at the grumbling Black Ranger as he shrugged helplessly. "What else are we supposed to do? We can't really find any good jobs until we finish our courses, right?"  
  
"I would kill for a hundred dollars right now," grumbled Canis. "If only to stay sane and spend it all."  
  
Eric was about to retort with a witty reply when suddenly, the quad was filled with light and the unmistakable sound of teleportation. The two whirled around to see a squad of the multi colored Dubbies that immediately set to work attacking patrons of the quad with their rubber foam bats that seemed to deal a heck of a lot more damage when it struck a living object.  
  
"Shit!" Eric exclaimed, ducking a flying body that turned out to be Jon who landed with a thud. Grasping Jon by the elbow, he helped the British man up. "That must have hurt."  
  
"No shit sherlock," griped Jon, his accent deepening with the grunts of pain. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," replied Canis. He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly as he reached for his Morpher. "Power of Hentai!"  
  
In a flash, Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers stood in the middle of the quad as the Dubbies looked at them stupidly. "PenBlades!" Black commanded as he drew his own sword and leapt into the fray.  
  
"You know," Blue remarked as he slashed one down and rounded on another with an overhead strike. "This would be a hell of a lot faster if we busted out the uber moves."  
  
"What kind of fun is that?" Yellow asked as he flipped one over and took another Dubbie out from the legs.  
  
"He's got a point," Black said as he made a hand motion. "Sonic Wolf Howl!"  
  
Blue and Yellow shrugged and loosed their own super attacks. In moments, the group of Dubbies were scattered in pieces, many rapidly turning into dust. "Well, that was easy," said Yellow as he thumbed his nose at them.  
  
"You think we can claim monster attacks as a chance to get out of class?" asked Blue as he reverted back to his normal form.  
  
Black and Yellow followed suit as they picked up their backpacks that had been kicked to the side of the hallway. "I doubt it," said Eric as he massaged a sore spot that a Dubbie had struck with his foam bat.  
  
"Blast. Aw well, at least the day can't get any worse," said Canis as he shouldered his bag.  
  
Eric glared at Canis. "Don't say that. Sometimes, it always manages to get worse."  
  
"Archive? Archive! HEY ARCHIVE!"  
  
"Eh?" Archive snapped out of his daze as Kyle-5 glared up at him, hands on his metallic hips. "Those communicators you asked me to build are ready. Should I teleport the DiaRangers here?"  
  
"In a minute," replied Archive a bit absently as the Viewing Globe focused in on girls in the school showers. Kyle threw up his hands and groaned.  
  
"Teleporting now," Kyle said, punching in a sequence of buttons. In a flash of multicolored light and the skezzrch of teleportation, the five appeared in various manner. Jon, Eric and Canis seemed to be coming out of a light doze as they fell over from sleeping in class. Kim was in the process of handing something to someone and Ryan yelped and hurridly pulled his pants up from around his ankles.  
  
Archive raised a non-existant eyebrow. "I don't want to know," he rumbled.  
  
"Nice underwear," Kim remarked while pushing Ryan over who was stooping to grab his pants.  
  
Before the situation could dissolve into a round of fighting, Kyle-5 interjected. "We brought you here to give you these communicators. They are vital so that we can contact you instead of teleporting you here blind." Handing out the communicators from a small box, Kyle stepped back as they strapped them on. "They are tied into the transporter system."  
  
"Cool, free ride," Jon said. He then yawned mightily. "Man, I'm still on GMT."  
  
Just then, the alarm went off. Startling visibly, Kyle-5 punched up the picture on the viewing screen, overriding Archive's half hearted protests. The Globe displayed a group of Dubbies in the middle of the city accompanied by what appeared to be a girl with something of an unearthly and etheral beauty. "Who is that?" asked Ryan as he tucked in his shirt.  
  
"Merry Mei has sent down her first monster," said Archive who seemed to be checking something. "Apparently, she is a Mary Sue."  
  
The Authors did a collective shudder. "That would explain the wierd looking digimon she's got," said Eric as her digimon looked like a more "cool" version of Tailmon. "I've seen some fangirl stuff before but this takes the cake."  
  
"Her Mary Sue is named Lily with no given last name," Archive rumbled. "But apparently, she is supposed to be the cousin of Taichi and Hikari with the supposed last name of Kamiya or Yagami. Her D-3 grants her MagnaGatomon with multiple forms and apparently, is supposed to be the last hope of the Digi-destined."  
  
"Sounds like some Mary Sue ass kicking is needed," said Kim, an evil and sinister grin on her face.  
  
"Go now," said Archive. "The fight awaits. Don't get killed, you hear?"  
  
"Loud and clear oh giant floating head," said Jon as Canis reached behind his back, the others following.  
  
"Power of Hentai!" shouted Canis as they brought forth their Morphers.  
  
In a flash of light, the five teleported into the middle of the city where the Dubbies babbled and cooed incoherantly and the Mary Sue stood in the middle of the pack. She turned and stated a bit blandly, "Miss Merry Mei sent me to stop you," she said as she held up her D-3 which was colored lavender. "MagnaGatomon!"  
  
"MagnaGatomon armor-evolve!" In a gaudy light show, it changed form. "Neonefertimon!" It had blank eyes and didn't seem to shine with the spark of intelligance.  
  
"This is going to be a breeze," remarked Black Ranger as he cracked his knuckles. A hand clasped on his shoulder.  
  
"The girl's mine," Pink Ranger said, her tone disturbing and a bit more like Jon's on a good day. Black Ranger stepped back and Pink Ranger said, "Okay Mary Sue, you and me! Lets get this on!"  
  
The Mary Sue nodded and pulled a sparkly pink sword out of nowhere. "Dubbies, attack," she intoned as the Dubbies swarmed towards the other DiaRangers.  
  
"Sonic Wolf Howl!" shouted Black Ranger as the waves of sound ripped Dubbies to shreds. Drawing his PenBlade, he rushed into the melee, followed by the cries of Blue, Yellow and Green who had also activated their abilities and were making short work of the Dubbies.  
  
As Pink Ranger ran towards her with PenBlade drawn, the Neonefertimon met her head on, bowling the Pink Ranger head over heels. "Ugh, forgot about you," Pink Ranger said, skidding to a halt. Bringing her hands in front of each other, guns appeared as the Neonefertimon stood in front of her, expression blank. "Bunny Blast!"  
  
A thunderous detonation was heard, knocking friend and foe alike away with the shockwave. The Neonefertimon exploded into bits of data upon the force of the impact. The Mary Sue, seeming to gain some self awareness, screamed angrily, "You destroyed my partner!"  
  
"Well duh, it was a bane on the Digimon fandom," replied Pink Ranger as her guns vanished.  
  
The Mary Sue screamed angrily as her form changed into what appeared to be a female version of the Digimon Kaiser outfit. "Now you will suffer under the power of the Digimon Empress!" shouted the Sue, whip cracking.  
  
"Oh this ought to be fun," remarked Green Ranger who ran up with the others after finishing off the Dubbies. "Lets take this Mary Sue down before she makes our heads explode with some wierd super power."  
  
The fight seemed to be a bit more intense as the Mary Sue had increased her strength and speed. Her whip snapped out as she fought toe to toe with the DiaRangers. Yellow Ranger came behind her and struck her on the head. The Sue Monster growled and her whip burned a mark across his spandex. "Fuck!" Yellow Ranger shouted, stumbling backwards.  
  
"Hi-ya!" shouted Black Ranger as he landed a kick to her chest. The Sue stumbled backwards as Blue and Green Rangers loosed their own personal attacks that knocked the Sue to the ground. She found herself staring into the muzzle of a gun. "Game over," said Pink as she shouted, "Bunny Blast!"  
  
In a tremendous explosion, the Sue was blasted into bits, leaving behind a shining white crystal.  
  
"Oh dearie me, that cannot do at all!" exclaimed Merry Mei as she sat down at her computer. "It's time to Edit!"  
  
A long moment passed and there was a sound of wind passing by, despite the lack of atmosphere. "My queen, what happened? That was a longer pause than water dripping into a bucket!" exclaimed Reff.  
  
"Oh my oh my," said Merry Mei as she shook her head. "It seems I can't make our pretty Mary Sue become large to defeat those naughty DiaRangers. My Edit Button is broken!"  
  
"That was relatively simple," remarked Canis as he flipped the crystal up and down in his hand. It was then snatched by an irate Kyle-5.  
  
"Don't break this!" exclaimed Kyle-5. "I ran an analysis on it and found it to be the essense of a helpless fanfiction writer!"  
  
Kim snorted. "Helpless? She created a Mary Sue and got herself turned into one! How helpless is that?"  
  
"I don't really give a care about this," snorted Jon. "The point is, how do we send them back so that we won't have to DEAL with the stupid Sue later?"  
  
"When you deal with a Mary Sue monster, take the essence core and place it into the machine to the side," rumbled Archive. A large machine with a slot for the essense crystal stood to the side. "This machine will teleport the essence back to the world where it came from, and set up a barrier around the authors essence."  
  
"So we won't have to deal with em again. Excellent." remarked Eric. "Now what?"  
  
"Now, we wait. If Merry Mei has begun to grab fic writers from another world, it'll be chaos if the more powerful ones come here." Archive sighed. "Here's hoping they won't grab someone too uber."  
  
"That's it for today. Read pages seventeen to twenty five for tommorows quiz."  
  
Kim gathered up her stuff as she shuffled out of the classroom. Between the recent Sue Attack and what not, her muscles ached and her ears still rang with the detonation of the Bunny Blast. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly found herself on the floor, her books in a pile.  
  
"Sorry," Kim grunted, looking up at the person she bumped into.  
  
"Quite all right," chimed in a feminine voice. Kim then looked up into a pair of interesting eyes as they were brown, but the left one had a brown stripe running through the Iris. Gathering her books, the girl stood up and helped the Kim to her feet. "I wasn't looking anyways."  
  
Kim looked at her curiously. "You're in my english class, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Brittany Chavez." The girl was very pale with thick brown hair tied up in a ponytail that seemed to defy gravity and was dressed normally in slacks and a t-shirt. "You done for the day?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I have this exam and I'm so behind since I enrolled late." replied Kim.  
  
"That's all right. A lot of students do stuff like that." said Brittany.  
  
Before Kim could call out, another voice, this one deeper and in a high Baritone called out. "Brittany! C'mon, the bus won't wait forever!"  
  
Kim looked over at a large teenager with black hair and brown eyes. His hair was not long, but short and combed neatly so that it did not stick out in various positions. But it seemed that it was fighting a loosing battle with the air flows and his hands that went up to rest behind his head in a classic Anime leaning pose. "We'll have to walk home if we miss this one."  
  
"You could use the walk," Brittany shot back. Kim had to agree. The teenager was a rather rounded person, but the way he moved suggested that he had a light grace that was uncommon amongst overweight people. When he walked forward, there was nary a sound.  
  
"Sorry bout that. Brittany tends to be kinda slow when it comes to getting out of here." the teenager said with a grin. Brittany elbowed the teenager with a hiss of "Shaun!"  
  
"It's no problem," replied Kim. "Is she your sister?"  
  
Shaun laughed. "More like my roommate. And I don't care what you think of that, but between the two of us, we pay the rent. And don't let my looks fool you," he added, wagging a finger. "I'm twenty two years old."  
  
Brittany rolled her eyes. "Shaun is always saying how his family looks young even into the fifties. In any case, it's nice meeting you." The pair shook hands and Shaun shook Kim's as he inclined his head respectfully.  
  
"Same here," said Kim as the pair walked off.  
  
"So... who was that?" Eric asked as he sidled up behind Kim. Kim jumped and bonked Eric on the head causing him to wince.  
  
"Just a couple of classmates," said Kim, turning to leave with Eric on the next bus out to their apartment. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
End DiaRangers 2 


	3. Episode 3 : A fine line between

"You know, this is a bit more crowded then I expected…" Kimberly grumbled softly to herself, being smooshed with her fellow DiaRangers in the midst of the assembly. "I thought this kind of thing was mainly for High Schools?"

Shrugging slightly, Jon gave a small yawn. "Maybe, you Americans do tend to have weird habits, even in school."

"Maybe Plot Device University is just a special school?" Ryan offered, tugging on the color of his green shirt. "This is a rather unique town, to say the least…"

"Hey Jon." Canis asked, leaning around Ryan to see the blue clothed boy. "I thought you weren't tired in the mornings? What's with the yawning?"

Jon wrinkled his nose slightly. "One of my classes is in the afternoon… Since I can't fall asleep in it, like my body wants, I decided to try and fix my sleeping schedule some."

"Fix it?" Eric asked from the far side of the group. "Fix it, as in how?"

"I stayed up all night, and I'm not going to sleep until sometime late tonight."

Before anyone else could react to the comment, the crowd of college students finally started to go quiet, watching as a spotlight was aimed at one side of the stage of the auditorium. As everyone waited for the person the light was for to show, a cough over the speakers made the person running the light quickly shift to the small podium in the middle of the stage. The spotlight revealed the head master of the college who was glancing towards the light's source with a slightly annoyed look.

"Good day, everyone. As you all know, we are just a few weeks into the current semester, and I would like to welcome all the new students properly. We of the faculty are very proud to have you here with us, and hope that you will enjoy your stay as much as we enjoy educating you."

The head master grinned brightly as he extended his arms out from his sides. "And now, to show how much we enjoy it, our faculty cheering squad!" Quickly moving off to the side, the older man grabbed the curtain behind him, showing some of the more attractive members of the faculty in cheerleader outfits, quickly going into a cheering routine about teaching once the curtain was fully out of their way.

"What the… What kind of school has teachers who willingly do a cheerleading routine?" Kimberly said, giving the stage a deadpanned look.

"Well, at least they seem to be enjoying themselves, you know?" Eric added, hiding behind Canis a little as the look turned from the stage to him.

Canis didn't even notice the conversation going on around him once the curtains opened, blinking blankly as he stared. "I knew Ms. Saotome wasn't fake!" He blurted out, giving a surprised noise as the female member of the team's hand glanced the back of his head.

DiaRangers Diaries

Entry 3 "The Fine Line between…"

'I hate science…' Eric thought to himself, mentally sighing as he watched the professor continue explaining about something else.

While most of the courses his fellow rangers and he had gotten were along the lines for what they wanted to learn about, Eric had been the only one still requiring the necessary beginning classes. Which unfortunately meant being involved in a VERY boring science class, as far as he was concerned.

'Why couldn't Archive fub me into something a little more interesting. Learning the proper way to use grammar is more fun then listening to this guy drone on…' Blinking his eyes, the yellow clothed ranger watched his teacher continue on, his voice barely changing from the monotone he had begun with, when the class had first began.

Looking around, Eric was still a little confused at the intent look Ryan seemed to have. While he knew his friend was very into animal sciences and nature in general actually, he could not see how his attention stayed so focused in the class. It was utterly mystifying!

"So Eric, would you like to answer the question?"

Eric blinked, feeling the classes attention shifting to him as the teacher looked at him. Taking a quick glance at his book, he randomly picked one of the highlighted words, blurting it out quickly. "Photosynthesis?"

"That is right. Photosynthesis is the process…"

Sighing in relief, Eric glanced over at Ryan, grinning sheepishly as the look he received showed his friend knew he had guessed. Shrugging slightly, Eric leaned his head into his head, resting his elbows on his desk as he tried unsuccessfully to pay attention again.

"If I have to listen to another of Mr. Berler's talks again, I think I'll let Merry Mei drown in my dubbies or something…" Canis groaned as he sat with Jon and Ryan, taking as bite of his hamburger.

Ryan smirked slightly, taking a drink of his water. "I know how you feel. I spent most of my earth science class day dreaming, considering I already know most of it." He gave a small laugh, shaking his head slightly. "I do feel bad for Eric a little. Half the time, he looks like he's either falling asleep, or he gets the 'caught in the headlights' look in his eyes."

"I always look like I'm falling asleep, your point?" Eric added, taking his seat with his tray of food, quickly taking to his pizza slice.

Kimberly took her seat between Ryan and Canis, making the black clothed boy scooch a little away, obviously still recalling the swat from that morning. "Well, maybe you should sleep then. I could hear music in your room all night, and I don't image it's easy sleeping to "Corpses", you know?"

Shrugging slightly, Eric took another couple bites before he set the food down. "Music helps me sleep. Metal, J-pop, country, I'm one of those people who needs something for white noise. As for not sleeping, my only trouble lately has been the heat. I feel like I'm roasting half the time."

"Well, I think we have central air in the house." Jon added, dipping a fry in some ranch sauce before taking a bite. "Although, knowing Archive, finding the control panel for it will be a task on it's own." The British native grinned a little at the thought, giving another soft yawn.

Eric yawned himself, frowning a little at Jon. "Knock that off, I feel tired enough as it is."

Kimberly smirked a little at the pair. "Ladies and gentlemen, the dynamically unsleeping duo."

"Unsleeping?"

The group turned towards the voice, seeing a slightly younger girl standing behind Kim. With her brown hair pulled into a thick ponytail, she wore a purple jacket with a matching top and a pair of blue jeans, tilting her head curiously at the group.

"Oh, hey Brittany. Your class over with already?" Kimberly smiled up at the girl behind her.

Brittany nodded. "Yep, Shaun helped me finish. So now, all I need is your help with the project we're working on."

Kim stood up, picking up the small bag of food she had gotten her lunch in. "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet, have I? Brittany, these are my roommates. The tired one is Jon, with Canis stuffing his mouth next to him. That's Ryan, our nature lover, and the last is Eric." Kimberly points to each of the boys, getting mixed reactions on each, from a smile on Ryan and Eric's faces, wave of Canis' hand and Jon giving another deep yawn. "Guys, this is Brittany. She's in one of my later classes."

The group all acknowledged and greeted the girl, who responded in kind. After the introductions were done, she looked at watch on her wrist, making a soft noise. "Kim, we better go. We need to get a lot done, so we can finish this project by tomorrow."

Kim nodded to Brittany as Ryan looked at his own watch. The naturalist took a quick gulp of his drink, standing himself and walking off after the girls. After a few more minutes, Jon finally looked up at the clock the cafeteria had, staring at it a few minutes before a mumble came out, followed by the boy standing and leaving for his own class.

"Canis… Did he just say something about bloody wanking?" Eric asked once Jon was out of earshot, leaning a little closer.

Canis shook his head, patting his belly from the nice meal he had finished. "Nah, I think it was wanker. But then I wasn't paying attention, really."

Eric shrugged, finishing his pizza slice off. "Hey, do you have any more classes today?"

"Yep, still have my Literature class. "Why, don't you still have one?"

"Nope. Apparently my classes are all morning ones…" Eric sighed. "That's why when we started last week, I was home earlier then you guys most of the days."

Canis nodded, finishing his drink. "Lucky you. Well, why not roam around the campus or something? Get some fresh air or something. Maybe you'll get lucky and some of the girl's will be sunbathing." Canis grinned a bit as he stood up.

Laughing softly, Eric shrugged again. "Maybe… I'll see you later man."

"Laters, don't wear yourself out walking."

"Poopie!" Merry Mei cried out as she looked through her binoculars at the world below her. "Archive's Rangers ruined a perfectly good character! Now she'll never be able to show her family just how much better she was then them!"

Rob Tulcholz nodded towards the witch as she pouted down at the world. "I regret that our last Mary Sue was unable to defeat them. We are still uncertain just how they could defeat her and her partner, when we clearly held the advantage."

Mei turned around and walked toward Rob, looking up at his closely, making the man squirm slightly. "Because Archive cheats! He doesn't think remaking the world properly will be better!"

Storming away from the man, Mei paced back and forth for a moment., her shoes clicking annoyingly on the floor.

"My Mistress." Mei turned as Reff Rimoy stepped into the room, saluting with his hand on his chest. "I apologize for the last failure, but her nine lives apparently lost their warrenty! But I believe I have a new Marty Stu that will be to your liking!"

Mei's brow arched a little, skipping up to Reff as she looked up at her other general. "Really? Is it a proper cuddly and lovable Mary Sue, who can teach those naughty DiaRangers and Archive proper manners?"

"Cuddly? Well, perhaps in that horrbile Teddy Roxon on death row kinda way..." Reff stepped out from the doorway, revealing a purple cloaked figure behind him. The figure pulled the cloak back around his shoulders, revealing the dark armor on his chest and shoulders, as well as a sword hanging from his hip. Around his legs, it looked more like a robe clothed him, covering his limbs almost completely as the hood was drawn away, revealing an overly attractive face with dark hair hanging from his head, nearly lifeless eyes looked down at the witch.

"My Mistress, I give you 'The Dark Magician Knight.' Taken from a popular card game where most would be content with a mage or a knight, this Marty Stu is an excellent fighter and magic user. In fact, the only thing better then his skills, would be his looks." Reff grinned to the shorter girl. "He'll be able to defeat the DiaRangers with ease. They'll feel like a chicken with it's butt cut off, after he's done!" Reff laughed a little insanely at his own joke.

Merry Mei tilted her head a little, walking around the tall figure a couple times, before she glomped him from the front. "He's perfect! Proper appearance and skills! And he's so cuddly!" She giggled gleefully, clutching the impassive figure tighter.

"Yes, well…" Rob interrupted, stepping closer. "First, we must properly distract the Rangers, so they do not expect your newest Marty Stu. Perhaps a random squad of dubbies sent into an area with many people?"

"Oh yea!" Mei squealed. "The DiaRangers will go to help all the little peoples in trouble, and then we'll send the DM Knight in the minute they aren't expecting it!"

"DM Knight, Mistress?" Rob asked, surprised at the name.

"Short for Dark Magician Knight. Saying it all makes my head spin, so we'll shorten it! It makes him sound so much cooler, right?" Mei watched her cronies nod quickly. "Good! Reff, go lead a squad of dubbies against some helpless people! This time, those stinky rangers don't stand a chance!"

Eric gave a soft groan, leaning back against the bench he had parked on as people walked past. Having taken Canis' advice, he had decided to relax outside and just wait for everyone else's classes to end. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before just walking around had him more bored then before.

"Take a walk, he says. Get some fresh air, he says. Blah, staring at my moniter with writer's block would be more fun, then this right now…" Eric looked up, noticing a couple girls walking past, engrossed in some conversation he didn't overhear as he watched them pass. "Although at least the scenery is quite the sight."

The small ring of his communicator made him look away, glancing around nervously before he stood and quickly slipped between a couple of the buildings. "Eric here, what's up?"

"Eric, are any of the other DiaRangers with you?" Kyle's robotic voice rang out over of the com-link.

"Huh? No, course not. Archive should know, he's the one who made our scheduals…"

A pause went on over the link before Kyle finally continued. "Archive's… indiposed right now, that why I wasn't sure. Look, we just found out…"

A scream interrupted the robot, drawing Eric's attention. Looking out around the corner, he could see a small group of dubbies, being lead by Reff Rimoy, who was laughing as he swung his thin blade at the people unfortunate enough to not quickly get away from the groping masses of the dubbies.

"…that Reff is around the campus area with a pack of dubbies."

"You have a flair for timing, Kyle." Eric said, a little sarcasm slipping through as he frowned. "Any chance you can try and reach the others, or find a way to get them out of their classes?"

"Reaching them is too risky, but I'll see about getting them out of class. Even if I have to threaten to pause Archive's latest Takari hentai…"

Eric blinked as he suddenly heard the big floating head in the background, giving a yell of "Yea Hikari, ride that Angel Staff!" Giving his communicator a exasperated look, he heard a little shuffling as Kyle resumed talking.

"Anyway, I'll do what I can. With just dubbies and Rob, you should be alright by yourself. And we don't have a sighting of a Mary Sue yet, so go ahead and take care of them for now. I'll see what I can do for backup."

"Hand of Fate to the ass, yea baby!"

Sighing as the link finally went dead, Eric looked back out, seeing the dubbies and Rob still around. Pulling out his morpher, he grinned deeply to himself.

"Well, if I need these powers, lets have some fun. Power of Hentai! DiaRanger Yellow! Power of the Wyvern!" A flash engulfed him for a split second, covering him in the uniform of the Yellow Ranger.

Kimberly grumbled to herself as she listened to her teacher, trying to figure out just when he had come up with half the assignments he had given in just the last twenty minutes. While none of them were due soon, many of them were very close in their dates, leaving little options besides getting help and multitasking them.

"Psst, hey Kim." Kim looked over to Brittany, who had taken the window seat next to her this time when the entered the class. "Check it out!"

Looking where her whispering friend was pointing, Kimberly's eyes went wide as she saw the Yellow Ranger stepping out from between a couple of buildings across the quad from her, stepping in front of what looked like a small pack of dubbies.

'Eric, what are you doing?!' She thought, staring as she tried to see if anything else was around, especially worried a Mary Sue might be around as well.

"Ms. Gyorkos! Is there something you wish to share?"

Kimberly blinked as she realized she had leaned up and over Brittany a little at the window, quickly taking her seat. Glancing out the window, Eric and the dubbies were already out of sight, making her frown slightly before turning back to her teacher.

"No, I was merely enjoying the view sir." Kim grumbled under her breath at the small laughter going around the room, glad her teacher swiftly stiffled it and continued with the lessons. After another glance to confirm the Yellow Ranger's disappearance, Kim began gritting her teeth slightly, trying to think of some way to get herself out of class.

"Hey, Reffy boy! Hacked any beautiful anime to bits lately?" The Yellow Ranger called out as he ran out into the clearing, giving a kick to a dubbie's head before it could reach a fallen girl in the grass.

Reff smirked, drawing his slim sword and pointing it at the solo ranger. "Well, I had hoped for more then one of you, but I guess you'll do. Are your friends too scared to come out and fight with you, Yellow Ranger? Is there bedtime past their curfew?"

The DiaRanger made a loud scoffing noise, his arms shifting a bit exageratedly as he spoke. "Hardly. I bet they just don't think you're worth the trouble. I'm only here because I got the short straw."

Reff's smirk turned into a frown as he listened. "This from color-challenged ranger. Did they simply run out of choices when you got yours, or are you simply lacking fashion sense?"

"You're one to talk about fashion sense. Your witchie dress you in the morning, or are you just naturally ugly?"

"Well, my mother always said I was spec…" Rob blinked, giving a growl as he focused back on his duty. "Dubbies, take him apart!"

Keeping himself between the escaping people behind him and the attacking dubbies in front, Eric swung his arm around behind him, giving a spin as he flicked a button, making a energy sword appear from the object now in his hand. "Pen blade!" Rushing forward, the Yellow Ranger quickly dove into the small droves of dubbies.

Canis grinned absently, listening to Ms. Saotome as she went on explaining some of the finer points of the liturature lesson for the day. While it was someone he had taken a class on before, he certainly could appericiate Archive's reasons for giving him the class. 'Mental note, tell Archive Ms. Saotome is DEFINETELY not fake!'

A small noise outside broke the boy's concentration, glancing out the window to his left. Expecting a little squirrel or the such on a branch outside the second story classroom, the sight of the Yellow Ranger batting off a couple dubbies with his pen blade threw him for quite the surprise. Watching the fanboys being thrown away with ease, Canis frowned slightly, glancing from Ms. Saotome as she faced the board, getting on her tip toes to write something, then back to the still battling Yellow Ranger.

'Ms. Saotome… Dubby smiting… Ms. Saotome… Dubby smiting… Damn it, decisions decisions….'

Giving a last spin, Eric felt the last of the dubbies fall apart, pointing his blade to the ground as he looked over to a fuming Rob. "Ash to ash, and dub to dub. We hate to cut them down… oh, wait. No we don't!" Eric grinned under his helment, bringing his pen blade up ready as he waiting for Rob to attack.

"Don't get cocky, Yellow Ranger. You'll find out soon enough, we WILL remake the world properly, and there's nothing you can do to stop Mistress Mei! We are the Alt Control Delete of the world, haha!" Rob slammed his fist against his chest with his sword backwards in his grip, disappearing in a flash with his laughter echoing.

"Yea, maybe when the world no longer has taste…" Eric powered down the pen, slipping it back behind him as he looked around, seeing the dubbies parts no longer around. Just as he started to leave, figuring everything was in the clear, the sound of his communicator went off again, surprising him considering Archive and Kyle's habits of simply teleporting like last time.

"Wyvern Ranger, come in!" Archive's voice over the com-link surprised Eric, lifting his wrist to the mouthpiece of his helmet.

"Wyvern Ranger here, what's up big floating head?"

"No time for jokes, we have a Marty Stu detected, and very close to your location. You need to find and stall it, while Kyle and I get the rest of the Rangers."

Rubbing the back of his helmet with his free hand, Eric stood for a moment before he spoke up. "Wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

Hearing a scream from behind him, the Yellow Ranger turned his head, looking up at a tall, humanoid form, wearing a dark cloak and upper body armor, and a long sword on it's belt. It stared down at him with the same dead eyes as the Mary Sue's partner digimon from the other day, watching him closely.

"Radar seems to be saying he's right on top of you, be careful!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, yet again…" Eric said as he took a step back watching the warrior draw it's blade. Producing his pen blade again, he barely blocked the downward strike, struggling against the Stu's strength.

"Let me guess, steroids? Maybe just a muscle freak..." The Yellow Ranger quipped, finally being pushed back by the large blade and sliding across the yard. "Oh, just a hoped up Stu, who gets a beating!"

Drawing his sword back, Eric blinked behind his helmet as he saw the knight quickly draw his sword back and swing in the air, slamming a wave of air into him. The strike slammed him into the wall of a building, making a small crater in the concrete. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the stars out of his eyes, barely able to see the Stu walking towards him.

"Anyone get the name of that truck...?" Eric asked himself, as his head finally cleared enough to simply be ringing. Looking up, the armored figure has taken off on him, leaving the Ranger alone in the middle of the quad.

Finally pulling himself out of the hole in the wall, Eric looked around, trying to figure out where the monster had gone. Changing the blade back to it's pen form, he took off in the first direction he could think of, glad his luck seemed to be holding out as a clashing noise indicated the Stu was indeed in that direction.

A scream drew the ranger's attention, passing between a couple buildings before he found his target, sword embedded into the wall and a young oriental girl staring scared up at the Stu. Flicking his thumb on the pen, he rolled and put himself between the pair just in time, swinging his penblade up to block the just freed sword. A moment passed as the Yellow Ranger stared at his weapon, with the energy making it into more of a staff then a sword.

Pushing the warrior Stu back, Eric gripped the bo staff weapon in his hands, putting himself more in front of the girl. "Already, Stu, I think it's time you left the young lady alone." The humorous comments from before gone for the moment.

"Sonic Wolf Howl!"

The Yellow Ranger winced at the loud, coming from the alley he had just ran down, slamming into the Stu and pushing it more onto the lawn. A moment later the Black and Green Rangers ran out of the alley, penblades in hand.

"Hey Wyvern, miss us?" The Black Ranger called out, yelling a little loudly as the ears of his helmet flattened again.

"Immensely!" The Wyvern Ranger tossed back, watching Ryan runs towards the Stu.

"Jaguar Animal Rush!" The Green Ranger turned into a sudden blur, flashing around the armored figure and smashing his sword into him repeatedly. Finally, he slowed and stopped next to Black and Yellow, breathing a little heavily. "What is that guy made of?! I should have sliced him to bits, considering he couldn't even keep up with me."

Black patted Green on the back, shrugging. "Don't worry about it. Looks like you made swish cheese out of his armor. Besides, with him in place, now is the fun part! Hit is tentacle boy!"

"Cthulhu Tentacle Strike!" The shade of some of the trees around the knight sprang to life, catching the Stu's arms and legs. It turned it's head, seeing the Blue Ranger leaning against a tree behind him, yawning under his helmet. "Yo, ye bloody git."

"You know, it's almost too bad authors can't let the original creators make things like this. They would be so much nicer if appearance wasn't all they had." Pink Ranger spoke up, jumping off a rooftop and landing in front of the Stu. "Bunny Blast!" Blue quickly moved out from behind it as the large weapons of destruction appeared from behind Pink, aiming them at the bound opponent. "Later!"

After the Stu had been destroyed, leaving the crystal behind in it's place, Eric facefaulted into the ground as his com-link rang alive again. "Yellow Ranger, we found out the info about the new Stu! Sorry it took so long, but Archive went back to his movie after the last warning..."

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Merry Mei screamed, dropping her binoculars, clutching her eyes. "Naughty, Naughty DiaRangers! First Archive ruins my fun, and now they come along and help! How am I supposed to make the world a more proper place, with such naughty people around?!" Dropping to the floor, Mei began hitting the floor with her hands and feet, throwing a temper tantrum.

"But my Queen, could we not simply Edit the DM Knight? They he could squish the Rangers like playdoe on mold!" Reff commented, holding the hilt of his heart sword tightly.

"Oh, your right Reffy!" Mei quickly jumped to her feet, sitting at her computer. "It's time to Edit! Mwa ha!"

Mei quickly began typing away, randomly trying to power up her Stu on earth before his essence was taken away, glancing back and forth from her screen to the planet with a look of frustration. "Tob! Haven't you fixed my Edit button yet!"

Sticking his head out of his workshop, Tob looked to Mei, giving her a surprised look. "Fixed? I fiddled with it earlier, but I didn't know it was bro...." Tob slowly trailed off as he seemed to be in total shock over something.

"Not broken, my poor Stu can't grow still! If you didn't fix it, what did you do?!" Spinning her chair a couple times in frustration, she ended up turned completely around, blinking ni shock as she looked up from her seat.

"What? What is it?" Reff asked, unaware his armor and clothing had been replaced with a bright pink tutu, his hair now a matching shade of pink and done up in bunch of pigtails with bows, like it had been done by a young girl. "You two look like you've been watching too many american cartoons without their subtitles! What, do I have a little child on me, or something?"

Mei and Tob both covered their mouthes, trying not to laugh out loud. "Nevermind, Tob... Hehe, this is more fun!" Mei turned around, having forgoten about her Stu as she started typing again.

Eric groaned softly as he walked down one of the campus' pathes. While they had sent the crystal back to it's proper author, and everyone seemed to make it back to their classes without incident, he was quickly finding himself back in the same problem spot as he was before. Bored and exhausted.

"Maybe I should look inside buildings, instead of roaming..." He mused to himself, picking the closest building and walking in, if for nothing else but the air conditioning. As he stepped in, he was glad to see he picked the computer lab, roaming a couple hallways before he found the lab itself.

Wincing from the soreness his body was still feeling from the wall slamming he recieved, Eric slipped into the chair of one of the empty computers, typing away at the idle comp as he started checking some of his normal sites. After the couple messageboards and picture sites he checked were past, he glanced over next to him, hearing someone else typing. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he glanced at his neighbors screen, seeing the fanfiction page he was about to bring up already being surfed through.

Looking over, Eric was a little surprised to find the girl he had saved from the Stu, short black hair covering her head with a little hairclip holding some of her hair out of her eyes. Her skin tone and unique shape of her eyes made him think she was oriental, of some persuasion, but he wasn't completely certain of it.

The girl looked up at him, a blush on both their cheeks forming from the surprise of being watched and being caught looking.

"Heh, sorry. Don't mean to pry, but you were outside when the fighting happened, weren't you?" Eric asked caustiously, trying to use it as his reason for staring.

The girl looked up again, nodding slowly. "Yea... I was walking around, and that guy just swung his sword at me. I was lucky I fell backwards and he missed. But the Yellow Ranger saved me before he got his sword free from the wall, thankfully."

Eric grinned sheepishly at the comment. "Wow, I'm glad your not hurt. My names Eric." He offered his hand quickly, turning away from his computer for a moment.

"Kuroso. It's nice to meet you. So where were you during it all, Eric?" She asked as she shook the offered hand.

Squirming for a moment, he thought quickly, trying to think of a valid excuse. "I was... in the building across the way! I would have come out and help, but the Yellow Ranger got there before I could."

Kuroso giggled softly. "I see. Well thank you for thinking about coming to my aid." She smiled softly.

Fidgetting nervously, Eric glanced back to the computer screen, changing the topic. "So, you like read fanfiction?"

Kuroso's cheek flushed a little again. "Reading and writing it. It helps me not think about my problems, by writing stories about my favorite characters."

Eric smiled a little more. Maybe Canis had something with this roaming thing.


End file.
